


Love Bite

by QueenGravity



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Asexuality, Character Study, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Zine, well hinted at the very least, zine: invictus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGravity/pseuds/QueenGravity
Summary: For the Devil May Cry zine InvictusDante talks the night away with a musician and it should lead to something more. Vergil denies the warmth of a bed and Nero's mother.They had the perfect example of a healthy relationship. It's just that their time to learn from it was cut short.
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18
Collections: INVICTUS Zine





	Love Bite

An autumn wind rattled the windows, late in the evening. Vergil and Dante were watching TV when they heard a giggle from the kitchen.

¨You’re so cheesy,¨ Mother laughed.

¨Is it cheesy if I truly ‘love you more than words can wield the matter’,¨ said Father. The boys could hear him embrace Mother. It was always like this when he had been away for some time.

¨Dante asked about the scar on my shoulder,¨ Mother whispered. She hadn’t learned how acute her sons’ hearing really were.

¨Oh,¨ Father said, a tone of guilt.

¨Don’t worry about it,¨ Mother chuckled. ¨It’s a love bite I’m proud to have. But they don’t have to know.¨

¨No, they do not.¨

The boys had lost interest in the cartoon. ¨What’s a love bite,¨ Dante asked Vergil.

¨When you love someone so much the feeling can feel like a bite,¨ said Vergil.

Dante took the explanation at face value. Vergil read a lot of books after all. He had no idea that Vergil made it up so he wouldn’t look ignorant. 

It had gotten quiet so the two glanced back at the kitchen. They regretted it and grimaced. Mother and Father were in the middle of a kiss.

* * *

The basement bar was noisy. Its dim light and the smell of alcohol dulled one’s senses. On a couch in a corner sat Dante with another man, Caleb. He had luscious brown hair, a goatee, a few piercings and clothes fit for a metalhead. 

¨Nah man, technique ain’t shit if you don’t have feeling,¨ said Caleb. ¨I still think Fire Murder is better off with Carol as lead guitarist.¨

¨I think my problem with her is that she doesn’t make enough ugly expressions during solos,¨ said Dante. ¨Lisa was a master of that, y’know.¨

Caleb laughed. ¨You’re right, that’s what solos are all about.¨

  
The topic spiraled, like it had before, from guitarists to solos. One comment lead Caleb to lay his legs on top of Dante’s. A hearty laugh settled Caleb on Dante’s lap. An interested gaze brought Caleb’s lips to Dante’s. It wasn’t unpleasant and Caleb knew what he was doing. Dante felt flattered that someone that experienced wanted to be with him. Although he didn’t understand how they got to making out. Out of the small circle of people Dante was hanging with it might as well be Caleb. But was this going to be a continuous thing?

¨Get a room,¨ someone yelled. Welp, Dante thought, it was fun while it lasted. Caleb grabbed Dante’s hand and lead him through the back door, to an alleyway. Right, Dante remembered, it never ends so easily. They continued their business. Caleb’s hands became more and more bold. Dante did his best to keep up.

¨You can bite harder,¨ Caleb breathed.

¨Don’t wanna make you bleed,¨ said Dante. Caleb chuckled. Dante repressed the panic the idea gave. He remembered clearly Amber’s bleeding shoulder. 

¨Should we continue at your place,¨ Caleb asked. Dante almost screamed ¨no¨. On the floor of Devil May Cry laid a demon corpse. It was in the process of becoming a trophy. Not to mention how messy his bedroom was. Leo had scrunched their nose when they saw it.

¨It’s not in the best shape right now,¨ said Dante.

¨And my roommate’s with his girl,¨ Caleb sighed. ¨Wanna continue another time?¨ He leered.

¨Sure,¨ Dante said with a smile. It was only a reflex.

¨See you later then.¨ Caleb kissed Dante while getting a last feel of his abs.

Dante had heard that many times, but ¨later¨ never turned into an embrace and a deep kiss. ¨Later¨ rarely happened at all. With a string of demons that needed to be killed, Caleb’s waiting turned from days to futile. Dante didn’t suffer much guilt but he avoided that basement bar like the plague.

* * *

The only thing illuminating the bedroom was a lamp on the desk. Sitting by it was Vergil, wearing only pants and scouring documents to keep his heart calm. But even the papers were tainted. It was Frida who had stolen them from The Order. And now it was Frida shifting in the bed behind him; with her curly, light brown hair, amber eyes and tanned skin. The words in front of Vergil dropped from his mind as his cold, naked chest remembered the previous hours’ warmth. 

¨Wow,¨ Frida said with a groggy voice. ¨You can at least read them while in bed next to me.¨ She got up.

¨I don’t have much time,¨ said Vergil.

¨Uh huh.¨ Frida draped herself over Vergil, resting her head on his shoulder. She was wearing only a robe. ¨But you remember the price for these documents, right,¨ She whispered into his ear. Self-control had never been an issue for Vergil until this damn person came along.

¨I will return.¨ Vergil didn’t understand why the promise stressed him out.

¨You’re so unromantic,¨ Frida chuckled. The words irked Vergil. ¨You could’ve at least looked at me when you said that.¨

A sentence found itself on the tip of Vergil’s tongue. ¨More than words can wield the matter.¨ The phrase was too powerful. He didn’t know how but it would take him further away from Temin-Ni-Gru.

Vergil kissed Frida. He caressed her face, hoping that it would be enough for her. Finally he knew a sliver of peace when he saw her smile.

¨You really are a demon, aren’t you,¨ said Frida. Vergil furrowed his brow.

¨No.¨ While it was technically true, he didn’t sound convincing. 

¨Not only are you insanely strong,¨ Frida ran a hand across Vergil’s collar bone, ¨You don’t have a single mark on you.¨ She nipped his ear lobe. ¨And I bit my hardest.¨

Frida’s astute observations made Vergil’s heart swoon. He stood up from the chair and gripped her wrists, tightly.

¨If you’re aware of my power, then you know you should tread carefully around me,¨ he said, voice deep and stern.

It was a loud cackle. Frida lost it in laughter.

¨You’re so lame,¨ she said and pinched Vergil’s cheek. ¨Tell me, what do I have to do to give you a love bite? Cause you sure marked me!¨

Frida’s robe barely covered her chest. Vergil couldn’t help but smirk at his work. Before he moved to pick her up, his eyes caught Yamato, which was by the corner. The peace mutated into anxiety. He needed to get away from this woman. No matter what he did, she made it lame or cute. Frida couldn’t even give him a hickey. She had no business being that powerful.

¨Be honored that you were marked by me,¨ said Vergil and took a step back. ¨And find the power you need on your own.¨

Frida rolled her eyes and headed back to the bed.

¨God, you’re so unromantic,¨ she said as she laid down.

If Frida only knew the poems Vergil fought to keep quiet. She would die believing him to be incapable of romance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third zine piece and the best one yet.
> 
> I wanted to focus on the twins' feelings regarding romance rather than the fluffy and sexy. So I kept the make-out stuff pretty vague.
> 
> You don't have to read Dante's part as being about asexuality but that's my interpretation of it. Regarding Vergil, he has the potential of being good at after care but his real love is the yamato so yeah
> 
> And to end this, yes I am 100% implying that there's been incidents of Spardas biting too hard during make-out/sex. They'll panic but you decide if it's your kink or not.


End file.
